A Slayers Passion
by JuriRayne
Summary: WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON. If you do not like lemons this is not a story for you. Lucy and Natsu are one of my favorite OTPs. So I made this story for them. I hope you all like it. -JuriRayne


A/N: Hi. I am not the actual owner of this account. My name is JuriRayne. You may have seen this story on another account but I am the author. I made my own account and will be posting here from now on. The story is mine but the characters are not. The characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Well. Here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy it. ^-^

* * *

Lucy sat up in bed and yawned. "Hmm.. What time is it?" Groggily she looked over at the clock. "Only ten?" She got up and stretched. Her pink button up long sleeve shirt rising as she lifted her arms exposing her underwear a bit. Another small yawn escaped her lips as she walked towards the bathroom.

The sound of water rushing into the tub filled the room as she began to undo her buttons. She glanced in the mirror. Her hair was a bit of a mess but other than that she didn't look so bad. She shut the water off as soon as the tub was full. Now fully undressed she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

"I guess I'm really not that bad looking." She did a couple of poses trying to figure out her best side then giggled at herself and stepped into the tub. "Ahhh.." She mumbled pleasantly as the warm water covered her body. She loved taking baths. It always relaxed her even when she wasn't stressed.

After a while she emerged from the bathroom in just a white towel. Her shoulder length blonde hair damp against her body. Looking up she jumped and screamed. "NATSU!"

He jumped and looked over at her from his position on her bed. "Hey Lucy." He smiled innocently at first then a sparkle of something crossed his eyes as he noticed her in just a towel and he shook it off before she could notice.

"Natsu what have I told you about coming over unannounced?! And why are you always perched on my bed like its yours?" Forgetting she was in a towel she just crossed her arms and glared at her pink haired companion. The actin causing her to squeeze her boobs a bit tighter together and that look crossed Natsu's eyes again causing him to look out the window and preoccupy himself with something outside.

"I wanted to hang out. We hardly spend time together anymore outside of missions." He replied still looking out the window.

"We hung out yesterday remember? Celebrating our latest successful quest with the others remember?" She was still glaring at him. She looked around a bit. "Where's Happy?" She questioned now noticing the absence of a small blue cat. Happy was the companion of Natsu. He was always around, usually poking fun at Lucy or eating a fish and replying 'Aye Sir' to most of whatever Natsu spewed.

"I know we did. And he's with Carla and Pantherlily. They thought it would be a good bonding experience. Plus." He looked over at Lucy again. "It's been a while since just the two of us hung out." He stood up and walked over to her. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder. A jolt of electricity coursing through them both.

"Oh." At his sudden touch to her bare shoulder Lucy looked down and realized how she was dressed. Her face turning as pink as Natsu's hair. "I should probably get dressed." She removed his hand from her shoulder and walked towards her drawers. Nastu walked behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. Lucy felt a tightening in her stomach as he did so. The electricity coursing through her once again.

"Lucy.." A small animalistic growl escaped his lips as her pushed himself closer to her. Burying his face in her neck he growled slightly again. Her scent invading his nostrils and causing him to close his eyes as his head rested against her. "It's fine. Stay like this."

"But.." She blushed a darker shade. The knot in her stomach tightened even more when she heard his growl. She placed her hand on the top of his head. Closing her eyes as she tried to think straight. Every time he was around she felt light headed. She couldn't think straight, and the electricity coursing through her didn't help either. She pushed his head up and turned slightly in his arms carefully as to make sure the towel didn't move or fall off as she did so. She looked at his arms. They were always so toned and she bit her lip, remembering all the times she loved being carried in those same arms whenever he saved her from some stupid predicament she had somehow gotten herself into. His black and gold vest was open, revealing his muscular stomach and chest. Lucy's breathed hitched a bit. She reached a nervous hand up slid her hands from his stomach up his chest and towards his shoulder. Natsu felt the sparks from the trail she had just left on him and a small groan escaped his lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. He wrapped his arms fully around her. Bringing her as close to his body as he could.

"I…" His words caught in his throat. He opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde in his arms. He'd wanted to hold her like this for a while. Just being near her usually drove him crazy. Her scent always calmed him at times but other times he fought the animalistic side of him that usually wanted to take over and make her his.

"Natsu?" She whispered. She felt him growl again as she pushed her body as close to him as she could. Suddenly her body felt warm. Her lower area warmer than the rest of her body. Natsu caught the scent of her arousal and held back a groan, causing another growl to escape his lips.

She leaned into him and captured his lips in hers. It took mere seconds for their lips to become synchronized. His molded to hers so perfectly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt him deepen the kiss. His hand was now on the back of her neck as the other was wrapped around her slim waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck. A small moan escaping her lips as she felt him nip at her lower lip. His tongue slid slowly against her lower lip asking for entrance. She granted it and their tongues danced together. Natsu pushed Lucy against the drawers as he began dominating her slightly causing another moan to escape her lips. Hearing that caused a knot in his stomach and he felt his blood rushing to a lower area.

Breaking away to take a breath he looked down at her. Sincerity in his eyes. "Lucy are you sure?" Black eyes meeting with brown ones.

"Yes Natsu." She smiled at him. "I'm sure." At that moment he lifted her and laid her onto the bed. He removed his white checkered scarf and vest as he nestled himself between her legs. Lucy was still wrapped in the towel. Her face turning slightly red as she became a bit self-conscious. "Natsu are you sure?" She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"Yes Lucy." He placed his hand on the edge of the towel. "You still have time to say no Lucy. You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He felt his hand be removed from her towel. He was about to get up when she opened the towel herself. Her face still red as she laid before him. Completely naked, completely free. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck again. His arousal becoming more apparent through his pants and rubbing slightly against Lucy's inner thigh. He nipped lightly at her neck. "I'm going to mark you as mine." He mumbled against her skin as he started sucking and biting just below her ear causing her to moan in pleasure. She didn't protest. Instead her hands slid down his body and towards his pants. He sat up and grabbed her hands. Admiring the mark of fairy tail on the back of her hand, kissing it lightly then looking up at the love mark he had just created.

"Natsu…" She mumbled looking at him through slit eyes.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his. Pinning her arms above her head as he went from kissing her lip to her ear to her neck. A whimper left her mouth as he started going lower. He released her hands and cupped one breast while latching his mouth onto the other. A moan escaped her lips once more as he began flicking his tongue around her erect nipple, the other hand squeezing playfully. After a couple of minutes he switched from one side to the other repeating what he was doing before. He then slid his tongue from the top of her stomach down to her waist flicking it playfully along her waistline, looking up as she looked down at him. Her eyes slightly glazed over in pleasure.

"Lucy." He groaned. The scent of her arousal stronger now that he placed himself more between her legs. He felt his animalistic side taking more control as he slid his tongue down her inner thigh and towards her lower region. Once there he dove straight in. Flicking his tongue slowly against her clit in a teasing manor. He felt her hips buck slightly beneath him as she tried to get him to go faster.

"Natsu… Please.." She moaned, closing her eyes as he slid his tongue down towards her opening. He began to thrust his tongue in and out slowly. Loving the way her arousal made him feel. Sliding his tongue back up to her clit her began going faster. Her hips bucked a bit more. Her moaning getting louder. He felt her legs begin to tighten around him as he body shook slightly and he smirked. He sat up and looked down at her, the smirk still on his face as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I was so close…" she mumbled.

"I know… but I want to make sure when you release its big…" He got up and began to take off his pants and boxers. The fabric rubbed against him uncomfortably as he did so. Lucy watched him. Biting her lip as soon as she saw him fully naked. His erection standing at attention.

' _Oh god.'_ She thought. Biting her lip again. _'This is going to hurt. But there's no backing out now. I need this. We both do.'_ The sound of foil shaking her from her thoughts. Natsu was once against between her legs. Placing the rubber over his erect member he looked up at Lucy again.

"I'll be gentle ok?" He murmured as he placed his head against her opening. She felt his girth between her legs and nodded her head. She had fantasized about doing this so many times. Natsu began pushing himself slowly against her entrance. The tightness enveloped his head slowly causing a whimper of pain from Lucy. He stopped and looked up at her, slightly worried.

"Keep going…" She mumbled, her breathing hitched as he started to push himself in further. Groaning at how tight she was. Warmth enveloped him as he finally slid all the way inside of her. He stayed there. Lucy adjusted herself as she started to get used to his size. Nodding slowly to let him know he could continue. Natsu pulled himself back so only the tip was still inside her then thrust himself completey inside. He groaned in pleasure and earned a louder moan from Lucy as well. He continued to thrust himself in and out of her. Lucy tightened herself around him causing him to growl in pleasure and she smirked. He leaned forward capturing her lips once more. She placed her hands on his back digging her nails in slowly.

"Fuck." He cursed in pleasure and started ramming himself harder into her. He could feel her tighten around him again. Groaning against her lips he moved to the other side of her neck, leaving another love mark. She moaned more and he felt her body start to shake beneath him. She was close to her release. He began to slow down. "Not yet." He pulled out almost completely then thrust himself inside of her slowly. He growled as she tightened around him to try and make him go faster. He teased her with a few more thrusts before he decided to speed up again. He then pulled out completely. Looking down at her. His own eyes glazed over with pleasure. "On your knees. Now.." He demanded.

Lucy turned herself over and onto her knees. She felt him position himself behind her. He thrust into her once more and she screamed in pleasure. "NATSU!" At the mention of his name he began to go harder. Causing her to moan his name more and more. He felt her tightening around him. Her release once again closing in. He felt his own release creeping up as well.

"Lucy.." He groaned as he leaned forward biting into her shoulder. His thrusts going faster. He wanted her to release first. She tightened further her body shaking the way it had before when he was eating her out. He continue his pace until her felt her release. A scream escaping her bruised lips as her body shuddered harder and he felt it covering his legs. A few seconds later he felt his release. Groans escaped his lips as he rode out his release with a few more strokes. Lucy collapsed beneath him and he stopped himself from collapsing on her. He pulled out slowly causing another moan from her. She turned over and looked up at him.

"I love you Natsu Dragneel." She mumbled leaning up slightly and giving him a small and sweet kiss before leaning back and drifting slowly into sleep.

"I love you Lucy Heartafilia. My princess." He murmured and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking toward the bathroom to remove the condom and clean himself off.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. There was my first lemon after not having written in a long time. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. See ya =^-^=


End file.
